


The Story of the Nine

by DalekQueen7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I promise, Poetry, decent poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7
Summary: The Fellowship's journey in numbers.Posted on FF a while ago.





	The Story of the Nine

Nine became eight became seven  
Seven divided into two and five  
Five divided into two and three  
The first departed returned  
Joined five’s two, then five’s three  
So that two became three  
Then three became four  
And seven became eight again  
But never again nine  
For the secondborn, second dead  
Second to fall  
Was forever lost.


End file.
